Tantric
by Francis J. Toran
Summary: When Itachi goes blind after a fight with rogue ninja and using his Mangekyo Sharingan, he becomes completely dependent on Kisame. Will hidden feelings arise as these two do their best to get by while waiting for Itachi's eyes to get better? One-Shot! Kisame/Itachi. REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED!


Story Title: Tantric

Rating: M

Pairing: Kisame/Itachi

Summary: When Itachi goes blind after a fight with rogue ninja and using his Mangekyo Sharingan, he becomes completely dependent on Kisame. Will hidden feelings arise as these to do their best to get by while waiting for Itachi's eyes to get better?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

I am so sorry about the wait. I know I said last friday, but things came up and I couldn't edit this in enough time. I hope this is up to everyone's liking. I put a lot of effort into this and I really hope it goes well. Please enjoy!

* * *

Three rouge ninja bodies fell to the ground, all badly beaten and mentally unstable. Itachi had used his Mangekyo Sharingan on the rouges, however they proved to be greater foes than either Kisame or himself expected. Kisame took a final swing at fourth rogue, killing him instantly and painlessly. Itachi, however, was causing his victims to suffer with mental insanity, his Mangekyo Sharingan proving too great for them.

The Uchiha stood his ground, his knees shaking and chest heaving. Blood rushed from his eyes as he squeezed them shut in pain. His knees gave out and he collapsed on the ground. Kisame heard a thud behind him and turned, seeing Itachi trying to push himself up off the ground, but his arms giving out, causing him to land hard. Kisame rushed to his side and placed a hand on the Uchiha's back, another hand under his arm. "You okay, Itachi?" he asked, worried about his young partner.

"I'm fine," Itachi lied, putting an arm on Kisame's shoulder as the shark helped him stand. Itachi found his feet but his knees refused to let him stand. Kisame held Itachi up, noticing his partners failing legs. He lowered Itachi to the ground carefully, resting him on his back, Itachi moaning in pain.

"You don't seem too fine," Kisame pointed out after making sure Itachi was somewhat comfortable. He brushed the hair out of Itachi's face and eyes, seeing the blood rolling, staining his pale skin. Kisame reached into the pouch he kept inside his cloak and pulled out a roll of bandages and a cloth. The shark wiped away as much of the blood as he could, noticing it had stopped flowing. Then he carefully wrapping the bandage around Itachi's head and eyes. He made sure it was secure and asked, "How's that?"

"Fine, I suppose," Itachi answered with a groan of pain. Kisame helped him to his feet and Itachi managed to hold his own. Kisame put one of the younger males arms around his shoulder while one of his grasped his waist. The Uchiha's head was pounding and his eyes ached. He knew now that he was temporarily blind and completely dependent on Kisame to be his eyes and feet.

"Let's find a place to rest for the night," Kisame said as he lead Itachi along, slowly and carefully. "Or until you feel ready to carry on."

"It would be best to find shelter," Itachi replied with heaving breaths and trying to fight back his groans. "I am in no condition to carry on much longer. Should other ninja attack, I will be nothing but a burden."

"Don't talk like that," Kisame scoffed, chuckling earnestly. "I can handle a few rouges should I need to. What do you take me for? A guppie?"

Itachi gave a weak smile as Kisame continued to lead them down the road. He couldn't tell the time nor how long it was taking to find some type of shelter. He did trust Kisame's sense of direction, knowing he would lead them close to a town if they needed to. Just a few hours of rest and the Uchiha would be good as new. At least that's what he hoped.

An hour had passed since the attack and the sun was quickly setting. Kisame hurried his pace, just enough that it wouldn't hurt Itachi. He was worried about his partner. He always had been. Over the years they had been partnered up, he had grown some affection for the Uchiha. He knew of the pain Itachi had faced and those he was forced to kill. He knew Itachi was waiting for the moment his younger brother would arrive to seek his revenge and kill him. Itachi begged for it and Kisame knew it. He did the best he could to comfort him, however never being the soft type. Kisame mentally sighed as he heard Itachi moan in pain as the quickened pace was getting to him.

Kisame stopped and held Itachi still, hoping to give him a few moments of rest. He searched around the darkening forest. In the distance he was able to see a gentle glow, curious as to what it was. He decided to head that direction once Itachi had rested. As he came closer, he noticed it was a small building with an old sign hanging off the side. Closer and closer he went until he read the sign and discovered it was an onsen. A smile spread on his face and he said, "We're in luck. We've found us a bath house."

"Kisame," Itachi replied, "We don't need a bath, we need a place to rest."

"I'm sure they have a room for us," Kisame answered. "You should know that onsen's far from town are also inns."

"Well, I can't exactly tell how close to town we are," Itachi said without a hint of humor.

Kisame frowned, knowing how worn out and in pain Itachi was. They hurried along and once they were close to the onsen, Kisame removed their headbands and cloaks, knowing that the people inside would be able to identify their affiliation with the Akatsuki by the crossed out headbands and red clouds. He hid the cloaks and headbands behind a few bushed in the forest and went to Itachi whom he had left to stand on his own.

Kisame wrapped his arm around the tiny waist, giving a light blush as he touched the delicate body. If he hadn't known any better, he'd say that Itachi would be weak and a useless ninja. But he didn't know better and he knew first hand that looks are very deceiving. He took the lithe body into his arms and helped him wrap a thin arm around his shoulders.

The two entered the onsen, being greeted by an elderly couple. "Hello! Welcome to our onsen!"

Kisame gave them warm smiles as he approached them. "We were hoping you had a room available."

"Of course!" the elderly man spoke, a smile spreading on his face. "My wife will show you the way to your room."

The woman came from around the desk and began leading them down a hallway. "Do you not have any luggage?" the woman asked, eying them as she waited for them to follow.

"Oh no," Kisame replied with a chuckle, "We travel as light as possible. We're... survivalists! We like to go out without supplies and try and live off the land."

"I see," the woman said, then taking notice to Itachi who was panting heavily and hiding his moans of pain. "Did something happen to your wife?"

"Wife?" Kisame asked to himself, his expression giving away his shock. He heard Itachi speak the same and quickly chuckled to cover up Itachi's protests, "Yes, my wife! Yes, we had trouble this time around and she has fallen ill. We are seeking a room just for a few days, if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" the elderly woman said with a bright smile. "We don't get very many visitors out this way. It would be wonderful to have guests for a few days. Please stay as long as you need to. I have some medicine that could help your wife with any pain she may have."

Kisame smiled and replied, "That sounds just like what we need."

The woman stopped at a door and opened it, leading them inside. It wasn't a large room, just big enough for a sitting area and two side futons, as well as a door to a bathroom. "I will return with some medicine as soon as I find it," she said leaving them by closing the door behind her.

Kisame made haste to one of the futons, carefully lowering his partner to the mattress. Itachi grunted and moaned as he was rested down. Once down, Kisame noticed the bandages around Itachi's eyes were dark brown. He frowned, noting the smell of dried blood and knowing Itachi didn't speak of it earlier. He wasn't sure how quickly the woman would return but he made haste in replacing the bandages, Itachi's only words were grunts of pain.

With clean bandages, he rest Itachi's head down onto the pillow, his eyes soft as he tended to his downed partner. The shark brushed stray hair out of Itachi's eyes, noticing that the ponytail had fallen lose and his hair splayed across the pillow. He smirked at the recollection of the woman saying Itachi was his wife. It would be easy to mistake the Uchiha for a woman, but Kisame had never heard anyone be mistaken for another's wife.

He rest a hand on Itachi's cheek, stroking it with a callused thumb. Itachi gave a small purr, enjoying the sensation. Kisame leaned forward and pressed his lips to Itachi's forehead, hearing Itachi speak, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kisame asked, raising back up and stroking the raven's hair. "You've done nothing wrong."

Itachi moaned in discomfort and slightly rubbed his head against Kisame's hand, wanting to feel more of it, as it was helping distract him from the pain. "I caused up to be held up. You should just leave me here and go back to the hideout."

Kisame shook his head and replied, "I'm not leaving you here. We're partners and these people are kind enough to let us stay as long as we need to."

"However, too blind to see I'm male," Itachi pointed out before grunting again and furrowing his brows.

Kisame gave a soft chuckle before lowering himself to the ground and resting on the remaining mattress of Itachi's futon. He propped his head up on an elbow and continued to stroke the long black tresses. "You'd make a cute wife to me," Kisame smiled, seeing a light blush appear on the raven's cheeks.

Kisame leaned forward and pecked Itachi's temple, before hearing soft and eased breathing. Itachi had found some comfort in the kiss and was able to begin breathing easier. Kisame leaned back and watched the Uchiha finally begin resting with ease. As he observed the sleeping male, he began to contemplate their relationship. He wondered when it became like this.

Once upon a time, these two barely spoke two words to each other and were very compatible partners. Now, as their relationship has developed, they now share occasional kisses and touches. He remembered that most of this began when they needed to find shelter during a bad storm. They were forced to hide in a cave with a failing fire and no food. Both were completely soaked and the fire wasn't keeping them warm enough. Kisame, being a shark, could easily withstand the cold and being wet, but Itachi would be susceptible to becoming sick, which could make him useless when he was needed.

He smirked while recalling how their relationship changed:

_The two men sat across from each other, the small fire growing close to dying. The wet firewood was doing no good, even with a simple fire Jutsu. Kisame sat with his cloak shed, revealing only his strong upper body, his headband to the side and eyes locked on the dying flames. Itachi was still wrapped in his soaked cloak, trying to stay as warm as possible._

_Kisame noticed Itachi trembling and said, "You know, you're not going to get any warmer with that wet thing on you."_

_Itachi only eyed him, trying to ignore him. Kisame sighed, know that a sick partner would be a useless one. He stood from his spot and walked around the fire, coming to stand beside Itachi. The raven glanced up, seeing the shark man towering over him. Kisame leaned over and snatched away the cloak and tossing it aside. Itachi wanted to protest but kept silent, noticing his partners eyes and being unable to identify the feeling they held._

_He only stared at him as the man lowered down and sat beside him. Kisame pulled a knee up and rest his arm on it, his other leg curling around his other. Itachi held his hands to his arms, trying to warm himself poorly._

"_They say sharing body heat can-"_

"_No."_

_Kisame had figured Itachi was going to reject the offer, but it was the only thing he could think of to help the raven keep warm. Kisame truly worried for his partners health, both mentally and physically. He knew it would be strange for two men to share body heat, but the thought refused to leave his mind._

"_Just until you warm up," Kisame added, hoping to pry Itachi away from what shred of pride he still held on to._

"_I said no, Kisame," Itachi replied, rubbing up and down his arms._

"_Don't play all high and mighty, Itachi," the shark said, eyes locking with the fire again. "We must do what we have to to survive. It's human nature."_

"_And your a shark who preys on the weak," Itachi commented. "I will not show weakness to you. I will not become your prey."_

_Kisame chuckled at Itachi's comment, agreeing with his first statement. "Itachi," Kisame said, trying to soothe the Uchiha, "I've seen you in battle. I know the pain you've gone through after slaughtering your village. I know your not weak and I will never call you weak. I'm surprised you've even held on to your sanity after all these years. I don't think you're weak. I just want to make sure you don't get sick."_

"_And become weak," Itachi added, knowing that was wear the shark was going with it._

_Kisame realized his thoughts were leading to that conclusion and silenced himself._

"_This fire's enough," Itachi said, "I'll be fine."_

_Kisame sighed and decided to drop the subject. He knew it would be pointless to try any more, but it did agree that it was worth a shot. They remained silent, their gaze locked on the dying fire, knowing it wouldn't be long before it went out. Itachi gulped, not wanting it to come to that._

_Itachi was grateful for such a concerned partner such as Kisame. He was happy that he wanted to make sure he was warm and comfortable. He wanted to take up the man on his offer, but his pride refused to let him go. He prayed that he fire would go out and could pretend he didn't Kisame's company to stay warm, however he desperately wanted the affection. It had be so long since he felt the touch of another person and Kisame was willing to grant his wish. He closed his eyes, hiding a sigh and praying over and over for the fire to disappear._

_Like a miracle, a stray wind blew into the cave and forced this fire to extinguish. Both sat in awe as the smoldering ash spewed out gray smoke. Itachi tried his damnedest not to look over at Kisame, feeling his gaze and a wicked smile on his face._

_Itachi sighed and said, "Only for a few minutes."_

_Kisame chuckled and replied, "See what happens when you put your pride aside?"_

"_Don't push it, old man."_

_Kisame leaned back against the cave wall getting comfortable while Itachi tried to fight his desire to tackle the man. Once Kisame was settled, Itachi inched close to him, pressing their bodies together. He rest his head on the man's chest and his arm across his abdomen, feeling two arms wrap around him. Kisame was cold at first, the thick layer of shark skin adorning his body. As he held longer, he felt the boiling heat under his skin._

_He was always convinced Kisame was like every other shark; thick headed, cold-blooded, and blood thirsty. Kisame could be those things, however, he could also be human; generous, warm, and kind. Kisame was surprised at himself for taking the younger male into his arms. He hated being so soft towards another person, but couldn't pull himself away from doing so to Itachi. He was always a cruel and harsh person, but Itachi managed to bring out his softness._

_They held each other in silence, neither expecting the other to speak during this event. They both found peace in this action though. The warmth they shared felt right and their feelings towards the other were in the right place. Itachi had lost track of time and found himself dozing off, Kisame not minding. A hand raised up a began stroking raven hair, soon falling into his own dreamland._

Kisame noticed after that, Itachi had no problem when it came to touching him or sharing body heat. The furthest they ever got to an intimate relationship was kissing. They were always soft pecks on the cheek or forehead. They were Kisame's way of telling Itachi that he was worried about him and cared about him. They also told Itachi that he was safe and could let himself go when he needed to.

This kisses started in the same situation, having caught both of them completely off guard. It was another stormy night and they had chosen not to start a fire and just held each other for warmth. However, Kisame had let his mind stray and the kisses fell onto the top of Itachi's head. He remembered Itachi was a bit in shock at first, but afterward told Kisame that he didn't mind, secretly wishing he'd do it more.

Every touch and kiss gave Itachi a sense of peace and happiness, knowing that he could enjoy himself before his brother came for his revenge. He didn't want to admit, however, that he was beginning to fall in love with Kisame.

A knock came to the door, pulling both of them out of their thinking states. Kisame hurried to the door and opened it, the elderly woman standing with a tray of medicine. "It took me a few minutes to find everything I needed," she said, walking into the room and setting the tray down next to Itachi.

"No worries," Kisame said, closing the door. "My wife has gotten comfortable and not in much pain."

"I would still like to give her medicine," the woman replied, getting Kisame's approval. "It will help her sleep and calm her stomach down should something go wrong in the night."

Kisame held the woman give Itachi the medicine. She had a small cup filled with a fowl smelling green liquid and, as Kisame held Itachi's head up, pressed it to his lips. Itachi drank it disdainfully, but gratefully. After the medicine was administered, the woman looked up to Kisame and said, "I'll leave the medicine here in case you need anymore later on."

She then stood up and walked over to a closet, pulling out two bundles of clothes. "Here are some yukata's for the two of you. Feel free to use the springs at anytime. We have no other guests at the moment, so do not worry about disrupting anyone. I'll also be preparing a meal for you in an hour, so please come to the dinning hall. I'll make a separate meal for your wife when she feels better."

Kisame smiled and thanked the woman for her generosity and kindness. He honestly couldn't recall anyone being so kind to them while on their travels. He decided to change out of his clothes and into a yukata. He noticed that they were practically perfect for the two of them. There was one that was a dark blue with navy designs on the sleeves and towards the hems, and was the perfect large size for Kisame. The other was maroon with dark red designs, similar to Kisames, both with black sashes to tie them closed.

The blue one was the right size for Kisame while the red was smaller, capable of fitting the Uchiha's body perfectly. Kisame arched a brow and wondering if this was a foreseen event. The shark shrugged and shed his clothes and slipped on the yukata and tying it off. He spotted straw sandals in the closet that were also the right size for his feet. He was becoming very suspicious at this point.

He slipped on the sandals, deciding to explore the grounds while Itachi rest. He looked over and saw the Uchiha sleeping soundly on his bed. Kisame smirked and knelt down, running a hand through the hair and kissing his forehead. As he pulled away, he let his eyes fall upon pouty lips. He couldn't pull away from them and felt the urge to kiss them. He'd never kissed Itachi like that, and Itachi never laid his lips on him before. He gulped and leaned forward, unable to control his actions.

Just as their lips went to make contact, a grunt was heard as Itachi moved in his sleep, mumbling nonsense. This jerked Kisame from his daze and he was able to regain control. He stood up and shook his head, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Why would he kiss Itachi like that?

He left the room without another thought and closed the door behind him. Itachi could hear the footsteps leading away from the door, and he sighed sadly. The Uchiha had been awake, however near asleep. He could feel Kisame touch and kiss his forehead, but when he felt the man try to kiss his lips, something inside him fought back. Ever since the night in the cave, when they were forced to share body heat, his feelings for the shark grew more and more. It was to the point that every kiss and touch set his body on fire.

Now that Kisame tried to kiss his lips, something inside him didn't want it to happen, now matter how badly he wanted it. He desired his partner and couldn't take it anymore, but with such a perfect opportunity, he let it slip away. He knew Kisame cared about him, but a kiss like that seemed to unreal. He rolled onto his side as he tried to get some rest, thoughts of 'what if' running through his brain.

* * *

After a wonderful and filling meal, and a walk through the grounds, Kisame became somewhat familiar with the onsen. He decided it was time to go back to Itachi and make sure he was still safe and sound. He found their room and entered, locking the door behind him, not expecting to be disturbed the rest of the night. Once inside he noticed Itachi sitting at the small table with a few lit candles in front of him. He had changed into his yukata and did his best to keep his hair together, not wanting to to be wild.

"I see you're awake," Kisame commented, slipping off his shoes. He gained Itachi's attention and went to his side, sitting behind him with crossed legs. "Are you hungry?"

Itachi shook his head and replied, "I don't feel well enough to eat."

Kisame nodded and asked, "Would you like some medicine?"

The raven nodded and Kisame went to fetch the tray next to the bed. He took note of how splayed out the futon was and chuckled, "Did you have trouble finding your way around?"

"I didn't have you to help me so I had to do my best," Itachi replied calmly as Kisame returned to him. He set the tray on the table and picked out the medicine previously giving to Itachi, judging by the smell and color.

"Here you go," Kisame said, handing Itachi a small cup of the fowl liquid and took a quick glance over Itachi. He saw that the yukata was sloppy slipped on, but it was better than more would do in the Uchiha's situation. Itachi drank to medicine quickly and handed back the cup. Kisame pushed the tray aside and they sat in silence again.

Kisame looked over at the Uchiha after a few moments and raised a hand to stroke the black hair he loved so much. Itachi moaned as Kisame's hand drifted lower, rubbing soft circles on his neck and shoulder. The sounds were exciting and new, making Kisame want to push the raven further.

Itachi let Kisame touch him, loving the heat he received from the shark, despite how cold his hands really were. The hand slipped back to his neck and fingers laced in his hair, causing a deep moan was the pads massaged his scalp. Itachi fell into the touch, Kisame wanting to touch more.

Kisame turned his body and his hands slid down Itachi's body, forcing him to turn and come to the shark's lap. Both were slightly light headed from the new experiences and willing to keep going. Kisame could sense that Itachi was enjoying the contact because it was taking away his pain and distracting him from his eyes. To Itachi, it was true, but with his growing affection and attraction to the shark, he was being set on fire, enjoying every touch and caress.

Itachi straddled Kisame's crossed legs and sat comfortably on them. Both of Kisame's hands were now in Itachi's hair, massaging his skull with skillful and calloused hands. Itachi's hands were on Kisame's shoulders, trying to grasp onto something before losing his mind completely. Itachi suddenly gasped when he felt Kisame's lips on his neck, having not seen it coming. Soft kisses danced across his neck, making him wonder where the next was going to land. It was exciting not knowing where the next kiss or touch would fall.

A hand slid down, attempting to open Itachi's robe and he was suddenly brought back to reality. "Wait, Kisame!" Itachi said quickly, pushing the latter away.

Kisame looked up, searching the raven's face, wanting to know what those eyes were saying compared to his actions. He returned to his right senses and realized his actions. He pulled his hands away, Itachi groaning at the loss. "I'm sorry," Kisame said, looking away.

Itachi calmed himself and leaned forward, resting his head on Kisame's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. Kisame rest his hands on Itachi's back, rubbing up and down. "I didn't mind it," Itachi said softly, pressing his face into Kisame's neck. "But it's not right for us."

"You're right," Kisame chuckled, "We're partners with important jobs. We shouldn't have that kind of relationship. It'll just get in the way."

Itachi reluctantly nodded, hearing the waving tone of Kisame's voice. They were both thinking the same, '_Screw our partnership_!'

* * *

The next morning, Kisame woke first and made his way to the dinning hall. The elderly couple had laid out a gorgeous meal and Kisame happily dug in. He ate till his hearts content and made a plate for Itachi. He returned to their room and saw his partner was still asleep. He put the plate on the table and left him to his sleep. He decided to take another stroll through the onsen, not wanting to indulge in the hot spring until Itachi was awake, in case the raven would need his assistance.

He then came across a room he didn't remember from the previous stroll through the grounds. He opened the door, revealing a large library. It was rare for him to indulge in one of his many pastimes. It took it upon himself to enter and explore the large, numerous shelves of books. He searched through each shelf, taking note at books he may sit and read.

As he came to end his search, a stray book on an end table caught his attention. He picked it up, dusting it off with the back of his hand and reading, 'Tantra.' He raised a brow, curious as to what it was. He had heard about it before, but never understood it and was somewhat curious to discover it. He sat in the chair next to the end table and flipped through the pages.

Images of couples touching and feeling each other filled the pages, along with text explaining how one should perform tantra. How using oils and incense to heighten the senses and make every touch mindbogglingly pleasurable. One line, however, appeared to him, making him read it a few times before taking it in. 'The one receiving the pleasure of touch may prefer to keep their eyes closed. Having your eyes closed to your surroundings and heighten their pleasure sensors since they don't know what will happen next. By not seeing a touch coming to a pleasure area, they will get more feeling when the least expect it.'

Kisame replayed the lines in his head and thought about last night. How he touched Itachi and every sound he made was wild and less controlled than expected. He wondered if Itachi's blindness was increasing his pleasure and that may be why he's been so open about being touched. Kisame smirked, and shook his head, knowing it would be stupid to try and do what they did last night again.

He read through some more before closing the book and deciding to check on Itachi. When he returned to their room, he saw Itachi sitting up in his futon, stretching his bones. "Good morning," Kisame said kindly, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning, Kisame," Itachi replied, fixing his yukata that had come undone during the night. It hang down his shoulders and the sash was loose, so Kisame knew he could feel that change in clothing.

"I brought you some breakfast," Kisame added, walking over to Itachi and helping him stand. "You didn't eat anything last night, so I thought you might want something this morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Itachi replied as he found his feet on weak knees. Kisame lead him over to the small table, the Uchiha holding out his hand to find the top and help lower himself down. Kisame sat next to him and prepared Itachi's food.

"Got your favorite," Kisame said with a smile, "Tuna Riceballs!"

Itachi smiled softly, knowing full well that he wasn't a fan of tuna. Kisame was trying his best to tend to him and he was grateful. He reached a hand out and found one of the three riceballs. He took a bite, noting how wonderful they tasted compared to previous riceballs of the same sort. He ate in silence, as he always did and Kisame watched him.

The shark recalled the book he found in the library and began to replay some of the images and text in his head. As he watched the Uchiha eat his breakfast, he began to imagine the images being him and Itachi. He shook his head, trying to rid his brain of the thoughts that would never come true. He did notice how peaceful Itachi seemed to be. It the past day and night, Itachi has had a certain aura on him that made him seem, well, happy.

Kisame wasn't going to bother asking him and continued to smile and watch the Uchiha eat in peace.

Once Itachi finished eating, he then asked, "Kisame, can we go to the hot spring?"

"Of course," Kisame said happily. "Would you like to go now?"

Itachi only nodded. Kisame stood and helped the Uchiha to his feet. He noticed that Itachi was having difficulty walking. He wasn't sure if the younger was just that weak or he was worried he'd run into something. Kisame kept his arms around Itachi's waist and guided him through the onsen. It took longer than Kisame had taken when he was by himself, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed the contact and he had a feeling Itachi did too.

The made their way into the side room that was filled with small lockers and towels. Kisame sat Itachi down on a bench before fetching them some towels. When he returned, Itachi was sitting completely naked and waiting for Kisame. Kisame gulped, having not expected the sight before him. As he approached the younger male, he fought back hard not to reach out and touch the creamy pale skin. The thin frame and long hair did make Itachi seem like a woman, but even with the knowledge of him being a man, Kisame still couldn't resist the fact he wanted to ravish him.

Kisame regained him composior and handed a towel to Itachi, hoping he wouldn't have to help him get it on. The shark striped his yukata and tied a towel around his waist, ready to enter the hot spring. Itachi managed to get his towel on, Kisame having to fix it before it would be considered skinny dipping.

They made their way into the hot spring after Kisame collected a few bathing items. He helped Itachi sit in the water and sat next to him, both finding a comfortable place. Kisame sighed happily as the water warmed his skin. "This is the life, isn't it Itachi?" Kisame said as he chuckled.

Itachi smiled and replied, "It is quiet pleasant."

They sat in silence, basking in the warmth of the hot spring and soaking their bodies. Itachi's peace quickly faded when he found himself wanting to see Kisame. He hated his blindness and wanted to heal as quickly as possible. He slowly reached over, finding Kisame's hand in his lap, and caressed it. Kisame glanced over at Itachi and was a little confused. He turned his hand around and laced his fingers in with Itachi's both of them smiled.

Kisame wondered if they would be able to take this strange relationship any further. More and more the thoughts ran through his mind and he felt them getting to him, especially down below. He gulped and pulled his hand away, hearing a faint moan of disapproval. Kisame reached back to their small bucket of supplies and said, "Let me wash your hair."

"Kisame," Itachi replied, "You don't do that in the hot spring."

"No one's around, who'll know?" Kisame smirked and uncapped the bottle.

Itachi sighed in defeat and turned sideways, letting the older male wash his hair. Fingers expertly massaged his hair and scalp, much like they had the night before. Itachi's mind flooded with the thoughts and found it hard to control his emotions. His face was hot from blushing and his lower region was becoming active.

Kisame suddenly regretted washing Itachi's hair because of all the sounds of pleasure the leaked from the raven's lips. It was becoming to much for Kisame to handle and his mind began to let go. He lathered Itachi's hair, then began to wash it off with the water. Once all the suds were gone and Itachi's hair was clean, Kisame couldn't stop staring at the pale skin.

He reached out, and rest his hands on Itachi's shoulders, forgetting his senses and thinking over and over, '_We're not partners right now_.'

Itachi moaned as Kisame massaged his shoulders, occasionally dipping a hand forward to rub his collarbone or back to get his shoulder blades. The sensations were immaculate and Itachi couldn't control the sounds coming from himself. Kisame's hands drifted lower, rubbing softly into the pale back and eventually traveling forward to the thin abdomen. Itachi continued to moan and lean into Kisame's touch. He began falling back and both instinctively let hi happen. Kisame pulled Itachi to him, the pale back against his chest. Kisame's hands traveled up the stomach to his chest, rubbing rough trails along the skin. Kisses were planted along the shoulder to the neck, Itachi overwhelmed with sensations.

The kisses trailed up to the jawline where Itachi became louder and ashamed of his voice. He went to pull away and Kisame held him, not wanting it to end. Itachi turned his face towards Kisame's wanting to see his face, wanting to lock with his eyes. Kisame wished the same, but with Itachi's blindness they both knew it was impossible. Kisame raised a hand to Itachi's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Kisame," Itachi practically whispered.

Kisame leaned into him, unable to stop himself, ready to let go of everything. Their lips met and a spark ensued. They were both still, waiting for the other to pull away, but they didn't. Kisame was the first to make a move and he kissed deeper, licking at the raven's lips. Itachi moaned and his mouth opened gladly, loving the feeling of the shark's tongue in his mouth. The kiss was passionate and demanding, both knowing what they wanted at that very moment.

They pulled away for air and Kisame stroked his cheek more, kissing Itachi's nose and then his forehead. Kisame pressed their foreheads together and smiled as he tucked stray hair behind Itachi's ear. Itachi gave a faint smile, but loved the affection. Kisame kissed Itachi again, the latter demanding more this time.

This kiss was fairly controlled, however, hands were roaming bodies and groping flesh. The raven moaned when he felt Kisame rub his thigh and massage them seductively. Itachi's hands were exploring Kisame's chest, becoming familiar with the curves and grooves of his muscles that he spent years perfecting and maintaining. The raven's body was frail with signs of sickness, causing himself to feel inadequate to the shark. However, he felt safe and protected in his arms, as well as loved by his kisses.

Itachi let his hand travel down unknown territory and as his fingers glided across a sculpted abdominal, he felt Kisame's hardened erection against his wrist. He gasped in Kisame's mouth, shocked and turned on by the brief contact with the organ. He felt the latter smirk and kiss him harder, his hands slipping back and groping his bottom. Itachi's moans and gasps got louder as he broke from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Kisame's shoulder.

He did his best in trying to muffle his moans by holding his mouth closed, however, Kisame coaxed more sounds out of him with more touches and gropes. It wasn't until he felt Kisame's finger graze his entrance that he was suddenly brought back to reality. He quickly remembered they were in the hot springs and that they were partners. This wasn't something partners should do. It would be to risky to try and form this relationship with the duties they have. A romantic relationship would only get in the way of their work.

Itachi pushed back, his hands on Kisame's chest, saying, "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked, worried that he may have hurt or offended Itachi.

"We can't do this," the raven said, turning his face away and shaking his head. "We have too many duties to attend to and this kind of relationship will only get in the way. You said so yourself."

"Itachi," Kisame said, sighing and unable to think. Most of the blood that he used to think straight was now down south, forcing him to think of things very inappropriate for the situation. He did his best, racking his brain for anything that would help. Then a thought came to mind and he prayed it would work. "Itachi, please listen to me."

He rest a hand on the raven's cheek, turning his head towards him, trying to look into his eyes despite the bandage in the way. He kissed Itachi's lips softly, not getting an ounce of protest. "Just give this one night," Kisame practically begged. "It's been so long since the last time I laid with someone. And lately, you've been plaguing my thoughts with seductive words and sensual touches. You won't get out of my head and now that I've got you in my hands, I don't want to let you go. Please," Kisame paused to sigh, "Just give me one night. One night to hold you and get you out of my mind forever. I promise this will be the last of it, should you wish it."

Itachi was at a loss for words, considering he was having the same thoughts and feelings. He took Kisame's words to heart, agreeing that if they had one night together to forget about their partnership, about their duties, and dropping all boundaries, they could enjoy themselves in a one-time-only night of pure passion.

Itachi leaned forward, hoping to capture Kisame's lips in his blindness. He was successful and his words came out shaking and disappointed, "One night. No more."

The words were painful for the both of them but Kisame agreed. He pulled Itachi in for a warm hug, both waiting for their obvious desire to subside before getting out of the hot spring. Once calm, Kisame helped Itachi out of the spring and led him into the locker room. They dried off and put all of their borrowed items back in their place. They slipped on their yukatas and Kisame began leading the blind Itachi back to their room.

Seeing as it was the middle of the morning, the two agreed to wait until after dinner before carrying out their arrangement. In that time, however, Kisame thought about the book he read and decided he would do that for Itachi. He would give the raven the most pleasure he has ever felt and will ever feel in his life.

They returned to their room and kept silent towards each other, both worried that spoken words would cause something to arise. Kisame was having a hard enough time dealing with what had happened in the spring and one wrong move would cause him to take advantage of the raven before their 'appointment.'

* * *

The day dragged on from there, both remaining silent while Kisame figured up all the items he would need for later. It was finally time for dinner and the two were reluctant to leave the room. The shark hesitated to touch Itachi's hand to lift him from the ground and then hold him to guild him through the grounds to the dinning hall. Kisame desperately wanted to take Itachi now and touching him wasn't helping.

The shark managed to keep his cool as they walked down the hall. In the dinning hall, he made Itachi's plate, speaking quickly and receiving quick answers when it came to asking what food the Uchiha would eat. The elderly couple kept up a conversation, the two adding in every so often when asked a question. Things seemed fairly normal between the two of them, however the closeness was a bit unbearable. The small table the four were gathered at barely had enough room for four people to sit, so Kisame was practically pressed up against his younger companion. Itachi was having the same feelings, wishing things hadn't become like this.

The meal was mostly complete, Itachi left with a few bites left. Kisame took this as an opportunity to prepare their room for the events that would take place soon after the meal. He excused himself and began his trek back to the room, in search of a few items he would need. In the closet of their room, he found many unscented candles, and an incense holder, along with a few incense. He pulled them out and set them on the table. He didn't want to take to long, worried that Itachi would think he had abandoned him.

He quickly returned to the dinning hall to fetch Itachi whom had just finished his meal. They bid the couple a good evening and Kisame led Itachi back to their room. Thoughts raced through both of their minds, wondering if their experience would be wonderful or if it would be strange and repulsing. They had agreed to satisfy the others needs and would carry out the night, regardless of their thoughts.

"Wait right here," Kisame said, holding Itachi's shoulders, making sure he stayed in place. Itachi reached a hand out to touch the wall, not wanting to lose his balance. The shark leaned forward and pecked the corner of Itachi's lips. "I'll be back," he assured, stroking the others hair, "I promise."

Kisame disappeared into their room and made sure his plan was going to go as smoothly as he wanted it to. He placed the two futons on top of each other to make a comfortable area and then resting a large sheet over top. He placed a small incense holder at the head of the bed and lit a few, filling the room with a wonderful, erotic aroma. He lit candles around the bed, completely circling the futons with a warm glow.

He returned to the waiting Itachi who had yet to move. He took Itachi's hand and lead him into the bedroom. He closed the door and locked it behind him after placing a sign on it that read 'Do not disturb.'

Once inside and completely alone, Kisame pulled at Itachi's yukata, untying the sash and pushing open the robe. Itachi moaned when he felt his chilled body warm with the soft flames near him. The incense filled his nose with a pleasant after effect. His hands searched for Kisame after his robe fell, wanting to touch him. When his hands met Kisame, he felt warm flesh and let a soft moan escape his lips, having noticed that Kisame shed his yukata rather quickly.

Kisame smirked and chuckled. He knelt down and carefully lifted Itachi off the ground, carrying him bridal style over to the mattress. He rest the light weight male on the mattress and felt Itachi's hands slide off his arms to his fingertips. He straddled Itachi's hips, holding himself on his knees rather than sitting on him. "I want to see your eyes," Kisame whispered softly as he reached to untie the bandages.

"But I still can't see," Itachi replied, not wanting the other to remove the bandages.

"That's fine," Kisame assure as he untied the binds. "I still want to see them."

Itachi didn't refuse and allowed Kisame to continue. After he removed the bandages and tossed them aside. He looked into the pale grey eyes of Itachi. The Uchiha had worn his eyes out and they were nearly white. He raised a hand and used his thumb to stroke under Itachi's eye, getting a wonderful moan. Kisame smirked and raised up, placing his hands on Itachi's chest.

Calloused fingers and palms glided across the alabaster skin, flowing in unison as they explored his body. They repeated motions as the hands rubbed Itachi's neck, shoulders, chest, and abdomen. Itachi moaned, loving the feeling of Kisame's hands all over him. Kisame leaned forward and kissed Itachi's neck, showering him with unforeseen pleasures. Kisame assume that since Itachi couldn't see him, his senses were enhanced, considering he didn't know what to expect.

Itachi shuddered as Kisame continued to assault his body with kisses and touches. Kisame's fingertips found Itachi's nipples and pinched them gently. Itachi nearly screamed as Kisame tortured his nipples. Kisame felt himself become euphoric as he was serenaded by Itachi's moans. "Ki-Kisame!" Itachi breathed loudly.

The shark smiled as he pleased the Uchiha. He moved his kisses down until he was over one nipple. He let his tongue slip out and probe the peaking pink bud. Itachi's breath became labored and his moans increased in volume. It wasn't long before Kisame was lapping at the nipple, continuing to tweak the opposite bud. Itachi squirmed and moaned, his hands lacing through dark blue locks and gripping them as if his life depended on it. His eyes screwed shut in pleasure and his hips refused to cooperate.

Kisame felt something stroke his erection and took a quick peek. He saw Itachi's erection standing proud, rubbing against his own. He smirked and rotated his hips, forcing their erections to collide more and more. The sounds coming from Itachi's mouth was almost enough to put Kisame over the edge. The shark continued their frot until Itachi's moans were loud and wanting. His hands were pinching the raven's nipples, sending Itachi higher and higher into space.

It wasn't long before the Uchiha felt his body spasm and jerk, the pleasurable sensations Kisame giving to him forcing him over the edge and white ribbons spill out onto his chest. Kisame gave Itachi a few jerks of the wrist after pulling back, wanting to get all of the seed out and in the open. Once milked dry, Kisame leaned down, finding a pool of semen on the raven's belly. His tongue exited and licked across the pale skin, lapping up the salty-sweet liquid.

Itachi squirmed at the new sensation, loving the feeling of the hot, wet tongue gliding across his belly and up his chest, cleaning him off. Kisame lowered down until he met the slowly softening erection and gave it a quick lick. The raven gasped in delight as Kisame licked and sucked up the remaining cum. With just a few sucks of his head and licks on his shaft, Itachi was at full mast once again, causing Kisame to grin. He was proud of himself, being able to put a spark into Itachi's body.

He relieved Itachi of his torture and went back up to his face, pecking his lips cautiously, hoping not to startle him. Itachi kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kisame's neck, holding him closer. Tongues danced between them, the raven able to taste himself in the sharks mouth. He was a tiny bit disturbed at first as he tasted himself, but then realized it was more of a turn on than he thought it was. A finger stroked Itachi's hair as two hands laced into Kisame's.

Kisame smirked and pulled away, giving Itachi a few kisses before officially raising up. He whispered softly into the raven's ear, "Roll over."

Itachi felt his cheeks heat up as Kisame's hand rubbed his belly and side. He turned over slowly and carefully, Kisame helping him avoid the candles. Once on his stomach Kisame maneuvered towards the end of the mattress. A calloused finger slid from the top of the Uchiha's spine down to his tailbone, leaving the wonderful tingle of goosebumps behind. Once as the tailbone, Kisame's hands groped and molded Itachi's bottom into his hands, massaging the pale globes of flesh. Itachi moaned at the touch, never thinking that someone massaging his rear end would feel so pleasant.

Kisame leaned down and kissed where the cheeks met and received a delicious moan, making him kiss it again. More pleasured vocals bubbled from the Uchiha's lips as Kisame continued his massage and kisses, occasionally adding his tongue. Before long, Kisame's hands slipped down and gripped his hips, carefully pulling Itachi up onto his knees. The raven was a bit nervous at first but allowed the shark to carry on, wanting to feel more pleasure.

Once the younger was on his knees, the cheeks spread, showing off his most sensitive place. Kisame gulped, feeling a bit nervous himself when he looked upon the tight hole. He glanced down at himself, noting his size compared to Itachi's entrance. He knew that if he didn't prepare the Uchiha properly, he would do nothing but hurt him. He took into a deep breath and thought this through, just before revealing his tongue and licking the tight ring of muscle.

Itachi raised up quickly onto his hands, having been resting to keep his rear exposed to its fullest. He gasped and shivered, the sensation far more pleasurable than expected. Kisame's hot tongue pressed, licked, and probed the hole, in hopes that it will bring him pleasure and soon, a comfortable sexual experience. The more he teased the hole, the more it relaxed and the more Itachi squirmed in delight. Kisame was happy for the most part, that he was pleasing the latter, his goal in this whole operation.

Kisame pulled away from the hole and pressed a finger to it. He rubbed it gently, holding one cheek open with his free hand. The hole constricted and relaxed as he continued to pet it lovingly, wanting to enter easily. He managed to lube his finger with the saliva he had gotten on Itachi's rear and slipped the finger gently inside. Itachi tightened up around the finger and moaning roughly, signaling his discomfort. In attempt to soothe him, Kisame rubbed his back, side, and belly with his free hand, holding his finger in place.

"You alright?" Kisame asked concerned, prepared to remove the finger quickly should he be in any pain.

"I'm alright," Itachi replied honestly, "It just burns a little."

"Do you want me to stop?" Kisame then said, continuing to rub his partners side.

"No," Itachi said, having been then only thing he could manage to say, considering his was still feeling pleasure from the finger.

Kisame took note and carefully moved his finger around the tight cavern. Itachi didn't make much noise, nor did he relax very much, but he was relaxing nonetheless. Kisame then started to slowly pull his finger out to the first knuckle, then slowly back in up to the last. He repeated this motion over and over, eventually getting a good response out of the Uchiha. He would occasionally halt his fingering to wiggle around, brushing against a bundle of nerves ever so gently, causing the latter to moan beautifully.

After a few minutes of repeating this process, Itachi finally began loosening up, allowing Kisame to attempt a second finger. They went through the same motions, ever so slowly, until Itachi was taking three fingers at once. This time, however, despite the discomfort, three fingers thrusting into him, all aimed at his sweet spot, caused him more pleasure than he could imagine. Kisame was so proud of himself that he wondered if Itachi would feel even better once he entered him. Kisame still gulped at the thought, wondering if he should just stick to using his hands in pleasuring the younger male.

It wasn't until Itachi reached back and grabbed Kisame's wrist and begged, "Kisame, please! I...I can't take any-more!"

"What do you want me to do?" Kisame asked, worried that Itachi wasn't prepared enough.

Itachi blushed furiously, more than he was now at the fact of what he was about to say. "I want you to...put it in...me."

Kisame wanted to smile, but didn't. He was too worried about how much pain Itachi would be in. He removed his fingers and raised up onto his knees, lining himself up with the latter's loosened entrance. He started to push in but stopped, his mind playing to many tricks on him. Itachi noticed Kisame's uneasiness and raised up upper body and sat down. He felt around until he met Kisame's shoulders with his hands and turned around.

"What's wrong, Kisame?" Itachi asked, genuinely concerned.

Kisame looked into the grey eyes, seeing they were worried and slightly hurt. He felt as if Itachi's brain was telling him that Kisame stopped because he wasn't good enough. The shark sighed and decided it would be best to be honest with him. "I'm worried," Kisame answered, looking down in shame.

"Worried?" Itachi asked, cocking his head sideways, his brows showing his confusion. "What are you worried about? I'm the one about to be impaled."

Kisame heard the sound of humor in the last sentence and then replied, "That's just it. I'm going to hurt you and I know I am."

"Why do you think that?" Itacih pressed on, causing Kisame to become slightly self-conscious at all these questions.

"Well," Kisame started, reaching up and scratching the back of his head. "You're..._area_...is so small and mine is so..._big_." Kisame did his best not to sound like his was gloating and was genuinely worried. "I'm terrified that I'll do nothing but hurt you."

Itachi thought about Kisame's words, taking them to heart. He was happy Kisame was worried about him, but didn't want this to stop something wonderful they were having. After much thought, he decided to give Kisame a little encouragement. He leaned forward, finding Kisame's chest and kissed him, then saying, "I remember when I was a kid, I got my hand stuck in a jar and couldn't pull it out without hurting myself. I told my mom and she got out some oil, then poured it on my hand. After a little bit of working, I managed to slide my hand out without hurting myself. I believe this is the same situation."

Both of them were bright faced and nervous, Kisame having rarely felt like this before. He gulped and said, "Well, we don't have any oil. What would you suppose we use?"

Itachi thought about it and then gave a soft smile. He slowly began to slither down Kisame's body, leaving a kiss here and there. He found himself practically resting on his belly and stroking Kisame's powerful erection in his hand. Kisame gasped in pleasure, having not even touched himself during their time together. When Itachi's lips descended onto the shark's pulsing member, he jumped, startled. "What are you doing?" Kisame asked almost frantically.

"I'm oiling you up," Itachi replied as seductively as possible before taking the shark into his mouth. The raven's words set fire to the shark, causing him to feel every sensation times ten. Each stroke of the tongue and every suck of his head was like he'd never known any pleasure at all. Over and over, Itachi bobbed his head and gave Kisame all the attention he could, taking more and more into his mouth every time. The feeling was amazing and he wanted more, however, not wanting to finish by the raven's mouth.

It wasn't long until he was panting and sweating, loving every second of Itachi's mouth, desperate for him to continue. He felt himself getting closer and then realized that this isn't where he wanted to stop. He let his hands fall onto the latter's face and pull him off his erection. Itachi seemed confused but fell into the hard kiss Kisame had just planted on his lips.

Slowly, Kisame lowered Itachi onto his back after he had raised up to shift their positions. Once on his back, the shark broke the kiss and pulled away, his hands sliding under Itachi's knees. He pushed the raven's legs upward and somewhat apart, revealing the younger male's everything. Kisame could see the hole begging and twitching, wanting to be penetrated for the first time. There was still a hint of doubt but Kisame knew that this is what he was prepared for.

The shark built up a wad of saliva and aimed it at Itachi's hole, causing the latter to moan wonderfully. Kisame inched forward, taking his erection in one hand, the other still holding the leg up. He lined them up and rubbed his head on the hole, both of them receiving more and more pleasure. He then began to press his head against the begging entrance and pushed in every so gently.

Itachi moaned as his body was slowly and uncomfortably filled. He hid most of his discomfort for Kisame's sake, considering with all the work the shark put into his hole, it wasn't as bad as one would think it was. Once completely filled, Kisame stopped, feeling the hole tighten and loosen around him many times, mostly tighten. Itachi grunted uncomfortably and Kisame raised a hand to his cheek, trying to soothe him once again.

"I'm sorry," Kisame said, trying to keep from pulling out and stopping this whole endeavor.

"It's alright," Itachi replied honestly, "It hurts everyone on their first try. Just a little practice and everything will be easier."

The thought of practice made Kisame wonder if Itachi didn't want this to be their only time. He shook the thoughts away, knowing it was stupid to think this would happen again. He leaned down and kissed Itachi's lips and said, "Just let me know when you think you're ready."

Itachi nodded and they waited a few minutes. Kisame had relaxed Itachi's legs onto his, considering his was sitting on his heels. His hands rubbed up and down Itachi's body, trying to coax all the pain out of him. Calloused hands traveled their usual route of neck, shoulders, arms, chest, sides, and belly, occasionally traveling up thighs. Goosebumps covered Itachi's body, everyone making him shiver in pleasure.

He felt his pain subside due to all of Kisame's hard work and said, "I think I'm ready."

"Alright," Kisame replied, knowing nodding wasn't going to tell Itachi anything.

Kisame slid his hands back under Itachi's legs and held them up, looking down and watching himself as he slowly pulled out of the tight hole. There were uncomfortable moans but Kisame fought passed them, knowing that's what Itachi would have wanting. He knew Itachi would tell him to stop should he need to. Once his head was left inside, he carefully pushed back into the warmth of the raven's body, shivering at the heat.

It took a few tries before they had a steady rhythm without painful groans. Kisame would build up some saliva and add to the dried bodies, helping lubricate them and let them flow better. Each thrust met with Itachi's sweet spot and once they picked up speed and force, his cries of pleasure were finally audible. Kisame kept this pace for sometime, only Itachi controlling their speed.

"More!" Itachi begged when a stray, heavy thrust met his prostate.

Kisame, at first, felt guilty about the thrust getting out of his control, but was happy when it made Itachi beg for him. He increased his speed, meeting the latter's hips and avoiding his sack as much as possible, knowing full well that this would end quickly should his hard thrusts smash against a mans most precious area.

Itachi moaned and writhed in pleasure as Kisame continued to slam into his prostate, causing his eyes to roll back into his head and eyelids flutter. The raven continuously begged for more and he gladly received it. Kisame felt the younger tighten around his erection, increasing his pleasure as he increased Itachi's. Repeatedly, they met with a loud slap of flesh and heaved out heavy pants and gasped on pleasure. Neither had experienced this type of love and neither wanted to go back to what they once were at this point.

As they neared their end, they knew that the moment would be over and they would be forced to return to being partners and fulfilling their leaders orders. As their pleasure increased, they begged for time to stop and let them remain like this forever. Itachi's body tightened and this time, refused to let go. Kisame smirked, nearing his end as well and slipped a hand between them, tugging on the neglected erection slapping flesh with each thrust.

Itachi screamed out a final moan as Kisame hit his right spot continuously while jerking him, forcing seed to slip out and onto his body. The shark was so overtaken by the heat and tightness, that he soon followed behind. He released Itachi's erection, only to pull out of the tight body and grab his own, pumping it hard and reliving himself onto the younger, mixing their seed together.

Both panted hard as they tried to come down from their highs. Both felt amazing and perfected, wanting to remain in this state forever. A sense of accomplishment washed over them as they locked eyes. '_Wait a second_,' Kisame thought. He then knew for sure that Itachi was locked onto his eyes. He could see him.

Itachi smiled at his partner, overjoyed that he could finally see. He wasn't sure if it was the intimacy or just the amount of time that had passed, but one things was for sure, he was no longer blind. He reached his arms out, his eyes soft and his smile weak. Kisame fell into the arms, pulling the younger male into his own. The shark could do nothing but chuckle at the thought that their sex had returned Itachi's sight. Neither knew the truth, but were happy. Kisame raised up just enough to meet his eyes, seeing they were darker rather than near white. He kissed Itachi lovingly as they rubbed their noses together.

After a few more light kisses, Kisame rolled off Itachi and pulled him into his arms, turning him towards him. Kisame took note of his surroundings before the two of them dozed off. He had failed to noticed all the candles had extinguished, as well as the incense. He smirked at the boy in his arms and realized how happy he was. He'd never felt so happy in his life and this was the only time they would ever be like this. By morning, everything would return to normal and there was nothing he could do about it.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind and decided to recollect the previous events that they had just finished. His mind was filled with sweet dreams that night, many were of Itachi begging for him and moaning his name. He'd had these dreams before, but this time, he didn't feel so bad about having them.

* * *

"Must you leave so soon?" the elderly woman asked as the two guests were preparing their venture back to headquarters.

"Unfortunately yes," Kisame replied, feeling somewhat regretful of leaving. "My wife has healed and we must be going to out next location."

The woman smiled, "I'm happy to hear she is better."

Itachi slightly pouted next to Kisame, feeling very self-conscious about being called a woman and Kisame's wife. He didn't hate the thought, but knew it would never come true, making him feel more self-conscious about it. They bid the couple farewell and exited the onsen.

The two had been very quiet since they woke that morning. They didn't want to bring up what happened to make the other upset, nor themselves. They had wanted each other for so long and now, they were never to be one again. The pain was more than expected but they knew it was for the best.

Kisame lead Itachi to where he had hidden their supplies and cloaks, handing Itachi his. Once their cloaks were in place, they began down the long road back to headquarters. They remained silent, has they had found themselves doing a lot since they went to onsen. A long road and silence, just what two secret lovers needed when what they really needed was the comfort of the other, knowing that this wasn't just some fling or silly emotion. They had promised, however, and they were going to stick to it, no matter what.

During mid afternoon, they stopped for a quick meal, Kisame catching a few fish and throwing them on a fire. They sat next to each other as they ate the fish, wanting to say something about the previous night. Itachi thought about how Kisame had tended to him and helped him through his blindness and wanted to thank him for that much, as well as giving him a chance to feel loved.

He decided only to thank him for the help. "Kisame," Itachi said after swallowing a bite of fish, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kisame replied, "But it's just fish."

"No, not for the fish," Itachi added, lowering his food. "About the past few days. How you helped me and took care of me. I just wanted to thank you."

Kisame looked at Itachi was a cocked head and then took the words in. He, unknowingly, was thinking the same thing as Itachi, wanting to bring up their intimacy and continue where they left off. He fought past his mind and tried to decide what was more important; carrying out their leaders plans, or their feelings for each other.

Kisame sighed, his rashness beginning to glow, "Itachi, I know that's not what you want to tell me."

"Of course it is," Itachi replied, confused. "What else could I possible what to say."

"You want to talk about last night," Kisame added, not wanting to continue but knew he had to. "You don't want it to be over."

Itachi looked away, a flush overcoming his cheeks. Unfortunately, he knew Kisame was right. They both wanted more and they knew they couldn't have it. There were too many duties to attend to and a relationship would only be in the way. While lost in thought, he failed to notice Kisame kneeling in front of him, holding one of his hands.

They locked eyes, Kisame's face serious and determined. "I don't either," Kisame said sternly, making sure he had Itachi's attention before speaking, not wanting to repeat himself. "I don't want this to be over and I'll do anything to make sure it doesn't end."

"But we can't–"

"Yes we can," Kisame snapped, interrupting the latter. "I'll do whatever it takes. Even if we have to leave the organization, I'll make sure that this doesn't end. I...I love you, Itachi."

Itachi was speechless. He knew this was completely cliché but was overjoyed at Kisame's confession. He smiled and replied, "I love you too, Kisame."

Kisame chuckled and leaned up, capturing Itachi's lips. They held the kiss for a time before pulling away. They smiled at each other and Kisame went in for another kiss. Before they met, a voice from behind stopped him.

"Look what we got here!" a rouge ninja spoke. "I think we got ourselves a pair of pansy lovers."

Kisame raised up, gripped in hilt of his sword, ready to fight. "Stay here, Itachi," Kisame said, holding out his arm and prepared to defend his lover.

"No," Itachi said firmly, standing up. "I can fight. Besides, I can use my Mangekyo Sharingan again."

Kisame smiled and began laughing somewhat hysterically. Itachi also smirked as the two darted off to fight their rouge ninja enemy.

* * *

Well, I hope that was good enough for everyone. I put a lot of effort into this one and I hope everyone liked it. It was pretty cliche, as well as being something similar to every one-shot out there. But I felt i did good. Feel free to send me a message if you find an error be it grammical or whatever.

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here? **ALSO! **Check me out on Facebook! Just go to the link on my profile and come like me! All my updates will be posted their rather than down here on these Author Notes.

Much love! ~ Francis J. Toran


End file.
